The current invention is directed to a lens for an eyewear, the lens having a transmittance in a spectral range at least between 400 and 780 nm, in particular between 400 and 780 nm or between 380 and 780 nm, wherein the spectral range includes a first color range and a second color range which are different from each other, wherein the first color range is at least 50 nm broad, wherein the second color range is at least 50 nm broad, wherein a first medium transmittance in the first color range is higher than a second medium transmittance in the second color range.
According to a further aspect of the current invention, a method for providing a lens for an eyewear for sports archery is also provided. According to yet a further aspect, a use of a lens is provided. According to even further aspects, a method of using a lens and a method for enhancing or supporting visual targeting of a sports archery target are provided.
In shooting sports, in particular in sports archery or Olympic archery, commonly known standard targets are used to shoot at. In general, in particular in sports archery, the target includes a center field or bulls-eye that is encompassed by a multitude of rings. Each ring designates a field on the target to which a certain number of points is assigned. Of course, the center field provides for the most points. Hence, an athlete aims at the center of the provided target. To make the target better recognizable and to indicate its center, in sports archery, the target is colored. Usually two adjacent rings are colored with the same color. The center field and the first encompassing ring are in yellow, then red, then blue, then black and then white in an outwards direction
Therefore, during an exhibition or a competition, the athlete aims at the yellow center field. Competitions usually last about several hours. In most disciplines, the athletes have to shoot dozens of arrows onto targets in different distances. Hence, sports archery requires a lot of concentration and endurance as well as physical fitness to keep the shooting routine on a perfect level over the course of a full competition.
As the targets are usually spaced in large distances of, for example, 15, 30, 60 or even 90 meters, good vision is required to properly aim at a target. However, during long exhibitions and competitions, the eye of the athlete might become exhausted focusing on the yellow center field. Colors may become blurred, the eyes may become subject to tearing up and visually aiming might be considered exhausting by the athlete. This may all reduce concentration and the shooting routine and, hence, has a negative effect on the overall shooting performance.
In the prior art, eyewear for supporting vision during certain recreational activities or recreational applications has been provided. For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,788 B1 provides for an eyeglass with modified light transmission that may be of particular use in an environment dominated by green colored vegetation. Hence, such an eyeglass may be of use for hunters or golfers.
Further, document US 2002/0126256 A1 shows a polarized lens with oxide additive. Such glasses may be of use when watching reflective surfaces. Hence, such glasses may be of use during fishing or skiing.
However, there remains a need for enhancing or supporting vision of an athlete who aims at a target, in particular in sports archery, and in particular for an athlete aiming at a colored target.